1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to connector apparatuses and, more particularly, to a connector apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector is a kind of intermedium for electronically connecting two electronic devices together, to transmit signals between the electronic devices. An electronic device usually requires a plurality of connectors. To reduce cost of connectors, modular connector apparatuses, which integrate a plurality of connectors together, has been introduced. However, when one of the connectors of the modular connector apparatus is damaged, the whole modular connector apparatus needs to be replaced, which is wasteful.